Egoísta
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: Quizá piensen que es ególatra. Pero no se trata de ego. [Esta historia participa en la #LeatherValentine del grupo Traficantes de Crack]


_Dedicado a Kyu, a Lex y a Luna._

 _Esta historia participa en la #LeatherValentine del grupo Traficantes de Crack_

 _ **Advertencias:** Spanking, BDSM, Incesto._

* * *

 ** _Egoísta._**

La mano desciende a toda velocidad. El sonido de la piel impactando entre si con rapidez es salpicado por el gemido ahogado, húmedo en labios entreabiertos y labios hinchados.

Lorcan no puede dejar de mirarlo ni un segundo. Puede sentirse ególatra, o más que ello. Pueden decir que está enfermo, que es cruel, que es repugnante, pero mientras su mano tiernamente acaricia los glúteos de Lysander sabe que sin importar lo similares que sean, jamás serán iguales.

Lysander gime con los labios entreabiertos. Los sonidos se escapan, se escurren, y Lorcan siente la erección de su hermano contra su muslo dura como roca. Confía lo suficiente en su habilidad y todo lo que ha aprendido, toda su necesidad de no decepcionarlo, para que sólo se corra cuando él se lo diga.

Su mano deja de frotar en círculos sus glúteos calientes y rojos para lanzar otro golpe. No es tan fuerte como los otros, pero la sensibilidad de Lysander es extremadamente potente, porque el gemido resollante le hace detenerse.

—¿Lysander? —pregunta. Su tono no deja de ser imperativo en ningún momento, y sólo consigue que Lysander gima más fuerte en su regazo.

—Señor... Por favor... —ruega. Lorcan inhala mientras lo mira. No puede dejar de mirarlo ni un segundo. Puede sentirse ególatra, o más que ello. Pero sabe que Lysander, su entrega de rodillas, su disposición para entregarle el carácter rebelde y caótico y dejarse atar, hacer, deshacer, someter... Sabe que jamás serán iguales. No lo son en el tono de sonrojo en las mejillas o la textura del cabello, no lo son en la forma que los moretes se marcan en su piel, y mucho menos lo son mientras Lysander es la sumisión entre sus brazos, y solo él puede dominarlo.

Quizá piensen que es ególatra. Pero no se trata de ego. No se trata, de ninguna manera, de follarse a su hermano gemelo porque es igual a él en todo aspecto y sabe lo que será mejor. Se trata (y eso no puede negarlo) del más puro y absoluto egoísmo, de proteger a Lysander del mundo que lo rodea, de cuidarlo y contenerlo, apreciarlo y adorarlo, de amarlo como siempre ha hecho, de todas las maneras, y no dejar que nadie más lo haga.

Lorcan lo ha visto crecer y lo ha oído madurar. Lo ha sentido resurgir y lo ha percibido en cada aspecto de su entrega. Y simplemente no es capaz de pensar en que alguien sea más perfecto para Lysander que quién siempre ha estado a su lado.

—Por favor, ¿qué? —inquiere mientras estruja uno de los glúteos de Lysander, que no hace más que gemir en busca de aire con el rostro de la tonalidad roja más variopinta que ha visto, y jamás tan hermosa. Su polla apresada entre su vientre y su muslo está tan dura y caliente, y gotea preseminal sobre su pierna, cada gota estrellándose en el suelo como compañía armónica a sus respiraciones aceleradas, sus jadeos, el sonido de la piel siendo golpeada.

—Por favor, Señor... —ruega— quiero correrme. Por favor.

Lorcan separa sus nalgas con una mano y da una pequeña palmada sobre la entrada de Lysander, lubricada previamente por el mismo sumiso para cualquier cosa que su Señor deseara hacerle. Aquel movimiento y la voz de Lorcan, grave, pronunciando un «córrete para mí, dulzura» le arranca un grito mientras se deja llevar estallando en un orgasmo que tensa sus piernas y arquea su espalda. El semen brota de su polla y salpica piernas, sábanas, parquet pulido, y Lorcan lo tiende sobre la cama sólo para observarlo recuperar el aliento, hermoso y jadeante, comenzando a pasar la lengua húmeda por las piernas de su hermano y recoger el estropicio. Lysander está demasiado débil para responder, pero aquel mimo es algo que Lorcan adora mientras lo ve con el cuerpo golpeado con sus manos para su placer, esperando el golpe a su corazón de sus ojos al entreabrirse, nublados de gratitud, para saberse un buen dominante, un buen Amo y, en especial, un buen Señor para su sumiso.


End file.
